Worthless
by ForeverBerglund
Summary: Bree is getting abused by Mr. Davenport. She starts self-harming. She knows that it is time to run away. Chase finds out about everything and declares his love for her. Will she care enough to stay or will she run away and not look back. But the real question is. Will she ever stop feeling worthless. WARNINGS: SELF HARM AND ABUSE.
1. Suffering Will Always Be on My Agenda

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so if you could not be so harsh in the reviews, but still be honest?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I not own Lab Rats. If I did, Brase would be married.**

* * *

I am Bree Davenport. I wish I wasn't Bree Davenport. You would understand if you knew how much I suffered and little everyone cares about me.

**Flashback: I was 9 and I accidentally destroyed Davenport's only time machine and with that one mistake, my whole life was turned upside down. He grabbed a broken piece off the floor, and violently smacked me across the face with it, leaving me with a cut on my face, bleeding. He told me to take care of it myself.**

My brothers and my step-mother do not know about my abuse. I wish they did, but he threatened to find me if I reported him to the police or told anyone.

I have three brothers, one older, and two younger. I also have a step-mother named Tasha, whom Davenport married a couple of months ago.

My relationships with my brothers are all so different. Leo, my younger brother loves comforting me, but it jsut seems that he can't figure out what's going on. He has no bionics since he is the son of Tasha, so he just moved in. Adam, my older brother, is too stupid to notice. He has super strength.

Chase, well, we have a great relationship. We hang out almost all the time and I just love him so much. In more ways than other. Somedays, I just wish we could run away and spend the rest of our lives together. He treats me better than everyone else in my life. He has super intelligence and a lot of other abilities.

**Bree's POV**

It was Monday, the day I had to return to school. I hate school. I'm getting bullied by the two popular girls of the school, Caitlin Evans and Stephanie Kate. They treated me horrible and I just hate these two so much. I just wish I could use my bionics on them! I have super speed, but Davenport knows of my plan to run away so he set parameter to if I leave Mission Creek, he could find my exact location and disable my bionics. My life is so complicated.

_"Hey, you going to the fat parade," _said the blonde named Stephanie.

"_Yeah, if you are, theres one at the Fried Chicken Roadhouse. You could hang out with people just like you." _said the brown-haired girl named Caitlin.

They both left with smirks on their faces and I stand there with my everyday emotion, this happens everyday, so I'm used to it. I slowly walk away and to my next class, _Home Economics._

**Bree's POV**

I come home crying and go to the bathroom. I pull out the razor and let the blood flow from my arm. As I kept going, I heard a creaking noise. It was Chase.

"Bree?", said Chase shocked.

I stand there scared, what will happen? What will he do?


	2. Telling Chase

"Bree?", said Chase shocked.

Bree's POV

I quickly dropped the razor making a thumping noise. I look at Chase who was in shock.

Chase's POV

"Bree, what are you doing? Why would you do such a thing!", I screamed at her, she had solemn in her eyes before she broke into sobs.

"What's wrong?", I say, as I comfort her.

"My life is what's wrong." , she said that sniffling.

I asked her why and she responded with a comment that shocked me.

She told me that Davenport abused her since she was 9. At first, it was hard to believe, but it all came to my attention. All the looks he gave at Bree to all the rude remarks he said to Bree. I can't believe I couldn't figure out sooner. I'm the smartest person in the world for crying out loud!

"No one loves me either.", she said.

"I disagree.", before I pulled her into a deep kiss

"I love you.", I said to her.

Bree's POV

The three words that no one has said to me. It warmed my heart and we started dating.

We wern't related anyways. Adam and Chase are brothers and I was adopted when I was 6 by the worst and sickest person on the planet, Donald Davenport.

I came home from school walking in with Chase. I saw Davenport standing there mad. He told Chase to go to the lab.

"I know you told Chase.", said Donald.

"What?", I said stuttering.

"I'm one of the best inventors on the planet. You think I wouldn't have survaillance?", said Donald laughing.

I knew what was coming next.


	3. The Confrontation

_Previously on Worthless_

_"I love you."' said Chase to Bree._

_"I know you told Chase."_

**Bree's POV**

"I don't know what you're talking about.", I said stuttering again.

Why, why on Earth do I stutter whenever I lie. He's going to kill me!

Davenport walked towards me and I tried to use my super speed, but I couldn't as he already grabbed me by the hair making me fall against the hard tile floor.

He dragged me by the hair all the way to the lab.

"Chase, get out of the lab." , said Donald who still had his grip on my hair.

**No One's POV**

Chase quicky obeyed and went to Davenports room to observe what's going on with his DavenCam.

Davenport pushed Bree into her capsule. She needed to relieve the pain in her head.

Davenport quickly went to the control panel and disabled Bree's bionics.

Bree came out to see Davenport with her bionic chip.

She stood there shocked at what her adoptive father would do to her.

He disinigrated it seconds after.

**Chase's POV**

.God.

**No One's POV**

"You're my father! You're supposed to _love_ me!", screamed Bree.

"I wish I never adopted you! You turned out to be a burden! Why can't you just leave already! I should've never set those parameters!", said Davenport.

"And two more things. You need to stop dating Chase. I don't want you, a worthless human being to date my own son! And, I am not your father. Don't ever call me your father again because _I don't love you._

**Bree's POV**

He left the lab and I cried on the cold floor. Chase ran in and told me that he saw everything. He comforted me.

"We need to break up.", I said with tears in my eyes.

"And I don't want to stay here anymore"

**A/N: Bam! Another cliffhanger!**


	4. The Bullies

**Bree's POV**

"Bree, what do you mean you don't want to stay here anymore?", asked Chase.

"Didn't you just see what happened?", I said to him.

There was silence.

I broke that silence when I abruply asked why he would love me.

"It't because you're special. You're one of a kind. I can see the hurt behind your eyes. Your different from other girls. That's why I love you. Please don't leave me."

"I won't."

I walked into school and was "greeted" by Caitlin and Stephanie.

"Hey, heard your dating your brother." said Stephanie.

"You're disgusting. Go die. No one would care if you left. I definately would not miss you. We all hate you.", Caitlin said that to me and I ran out of the building. As I kept running, I tripped over a rock and scraped my knee. I was in the street.

I heard footsteps and a familar voice yelling "Run".

I had a puzzled look on my face, seconds before I was hit by a car.

"Bree!" yelled the voice.

Everything else was hard to comprehend. Seconds later, everything in the world went black.

**A/N: The next chapters should be longer. I left you guys on a cliffhanger again. I'm so mean! That was short, but I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger. **


	5. Hospital Bonding

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was stressed out with school.**

**Chase's POV**

I told Bree to run. She was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, but seconds later she was hit by a White 2005 Honda. She tried to get up, but she fell.

I ran towards her seeing cuts and bruises along her body. I glance to my left and see a small glimpse of the car that wouldn't bother to stop after he HIT A GIRL WITH HIS CAR! I check to see if Bree has a pulse.

It's very low. I carry her bridal style to the nearest hospital. The doctors says that she has gone into a coma.

Donald, Tasha, Leo, and Adam all came to visit Bree. Leo asked a question he shouldn've asked.

"If Bree is bionic, wouldn't she have healed already.", asked Leo.

Donald replied to him with a freakin "Oh, thats because she has different chip data."

I got so mad that I blurted it out.

.

.

.

"Bree isn't bionic anymore! Davenport took out her bionic chip and has been abusing her since she was a child!", I screamed in the hospital room attracting the attention of nurses.

Donald shot me a look. He used a device that made everyone in the hospital freeze...except for us.

It's time that you learn your lesson.

He grabbed a nightstick out of his pocket.

Why the heck does he carry a nightstick with him?!

He told me he had used a Triton app and that my bionics were disabled.

I ran, but I wasn't fast enough. He threw the nighstick so that when I looked back, the it had hit me directly in the face rendering me unconscious.

* * *

I woke up next to Bree who asked me in a croaky voice. "What happened?"

I told her she had been hit by a car.

She groaned.

"My life sucks! What's next? A giant boulder falling off the hospital when I walk out!?"

"What happened to you.", she asked me.

"I told Leo, Tasha, and Adam that you were being abused and he froze everyone in the room and threw a nightstick at my face.", I said to her.

I walked up to her bed.

I got on top of her and she said she was ready.

* * *

We got home and Davenport attacked me and took me to the capsule. It was Bree all over again. Adam is now the only one with bionics.

I expected a beating, but he just left.

**Bree's POV**

I'm late...

I bought a pregnancy test at the drug store and I came home.

.

.

.

It was negative.

"Thank god.", I whispered to myself.

* * *

It's time for me to go.

I packed up my bags and thought about all the memories I had here at Mission Creek.

**Sorry for two weeks of no updates. The next chapter should be based on the memories of Bree. So this didn't really end on a cliffhanger. You'll find out more about Bree's adoption and more about Davenport. Until then Kellbelles!**


End file.
